LA MASCARA QUE ELLA USA
by yessica alexandra
Summary: En la vida BDSM, Isabella Swan es una sumisa extrema, con mucha experiencia. Durante años, ha evitado el dolor y ocultado secretos sombríos. Ahora, un experto Dom quebró sus barreras y la obligo a enfrentar sus miedos.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_Odio comer sola._

Bella se sentó en el lugar habitual del café de la esquina cerca del Palacio de Justicia. Su trabajo como periodista del tribunal le permitía una hora de almuerzo y lo ocupaba en ese pequeño restaurante.

Sola.

Agarrando otra porción de ensalada de naranja mandarín, intento concentrarse en las palabras del libro que traía como compañía.

¿Por qué leer novelas románticas, de todos modos? Esas personas no eran reales. Ellos no sufrían la banal soledad de sentarse y comer solos en un café lleno de gente. Todos los personajes parecían vivir vidas felices de lujuria descuidada y finales felices.

A los veinte y seis años, bella dudaba de la existencia de los finales felices. Esos ciertamente no eran para ella.

Un fuerte viento dobló su servilleta cuando la puerta del frente se abrió. Allí estaba él otra vez. Vestido con pantalones casuales y camisa de botones, era el uniforme habitual de un hombre de negocios. Sin corbata, zapatos deportivos y un maletín daban al hombre una apariencia de profesional accesible. Le había visto varias veces en el café. El abría su laptop y comía un sándwich mientras estudiaba con intensidad la pantalla. Siempre se admiraba que él no pareciese incomodo comiendo solo.

Mirando nuevamente su libro, ella sonrió. El parecía uno de los héroes de estos libros de romance. Alto, buen mozo, ojos verdes y un gran sentido de moral profesional, sería un modelo ideal para una de las tontas historias que tanto le gustaban. En su mente, comenzó a componer una pieza de una novela que podría leer.

_Alto, cabello de un extraño color rojizo y una constitución maravillosa, el camino con largos pasos hasta el mostrador y pidió su sándwich con autoridad._

—_Tocino, lechuga y tomate, por favor.— Sus ojos verdes examinaron el café. El corazón de ella se atoró en su garganta cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Un calor corrió por su cuerpo, y pudo sentir su rostro enrojecer cuando…_

—Con permiso.

Bella se sobresaltó cuando la voz profunda interrumpió su ensueño. Al levantar la mirada se vio examinando los ojos verdes con los que había acabado de soñar. Se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente.

— ¿Si?

Su brazo señaló hacia el salón, indicando la multitud.

—Parece que no hay ningún lugar libre para sentarse. ¿Puedo compartir su mesa? —su sonrisa provocó mariposas en su estómago.—Prometo que no la molestaré.

Cualquier comentario coherente que ella pudiese decir se perdió, y lo que dijo fue:

—Claro.

Ella se humedeció los labios repentinamente secos y miro nuevamente su libro. Mientras el conectaba la laptop, enderezó su silla y comenzó a comer, Bella se sentó como una piedra, deseando ser más agradable a los gustos de los hombres.

Era extremadamente difícil encontrar un hombre con sus preferencias sexuales. Ser tímida además de obcecada por fantasías obscuras, favorecía una serie de largas y solitarias noches.

—Ya te había visto antes aquí. —Su voz atrajo la mirada de ella.— ¿Trabajas en el Palacio de Justicia?

—Sí. Soy periodista del tribunal. ¿Y tú?— Sonó tan cortés y formal para sus propios oídos.

—Soy abogado —respondió él desenfadado.—Normalmente las personas dejan de hablar conmigo en este momento.

— ¿Hacen eso? —¿_Cómo podía ser?_ _No puedo apartar mi mirada de ti._—Me gustan los abogados. Trabajo todo el día con ellos.

—Bueno me alegro que lo hagas— y dio otra mordida a su sándwich. —¿Te gusta tu trabajo?

—Sí. Es muy interesante.

— ¿Cómo te convertirte en periodista del tribunal?

Bella no estaba acostumbrada al parloteo ocioso, pero quería intentarlo. Él parecía estar realmente interesado.

—Inicialmente quería ser abogada, pero me falta el instinto asesino. Por otra parte, estar enfrente de personas y hablar me asusta de muerte. —_Dolorosamente tímida sería más preciso_. Ella sonrió y comió una porción discreta de su ensalada.

— ¿Pero te gusta el tribunal?

—Adoro observar los juicios.

—Te gusta estar detrás del escenario. —Su mirada penetrante era un poco desconcertante, como sí ella fuese un testigo del tribunal siendo interrogada.

—Creo que eso se puede decir —ella posó la mirada en él.— ¿Y tú? ¿Siempre quisiste ser abogado?—

El movió la cabeza.

—Mi padre es abogado en San Francisco. Es una tradición de familia que no me importó continuar.

—¿Entonces, eres de San Francisco? ¿Cuándo te mudaste para acá?

Él sonrió.

—Soy un recién llegado. Solo vivo aquí desde hace un año. Escuché que debo decir que soy un recién llegado hasta que haya vivido aquí por lo menos veinticinco años o más.

Ella rio.

—Escuché que tienes que decir eso si no naciste aquí.

— ¿Naciste aquí?

—No. También soy una recién llegada. Sólo estoy aquí desde hace diez años.

Los dos se rieron.

Entonces su penetrante mirada examinó su rostro y el mechón de cabello castaño que había escapado de la trenza francesa.

— ¿Te conozco de otro lugar, no?

—Probablemente me viste en el Palacio de Justicia.— No era probable. Ella se habría acordado.

—No. Fue en otro lugar. Tuve una visión de ti con el cabello suelto, no recogido.

Una sórdida sospecha corrió por su espalda.

— ¿Realmente? Tal vez estuviese en un bar.

—No creo que...— Sus ojos verdes la estudiaban con la misma intensidad que reservaba normalmente a la pantalla del computador.

¿Él podía haberla visto en una de las fiestas de Emmet? Era raro que Bella fuese a ellas, pero últimamente necesitaba apoyo, alivio. Las fiestas le daban una sensación de pertenencia a algún lugar, que le faltaba en su vida.

—No me acuerdo de haberte visto. —Se esforzó por sonreír.— Me llamo Isabella Swan.

—Soy Edward Cullen. — Le tomó la mano.—Me gustaría recordar donde te vi.

Era tiempo de huir por la salida más próxima. Sí se quedaba él podría recordar. Cerró cuidadosamente el libro y agarró su cartera.

—Recordarás. Vamos a vernos de nuevo seguramente. Fue un placer conocerte, Edward.

Bella corrió en dirección a la puerta.

Uau, sonó como una fea y anticuada virgen. Y el cielo sabía que era cualquier cosa menos eso.

Cuando Bella salió del restaurante, Edward siguió su salida frustrado e intrigado. ¿De dónde la conocía? Seguro, la había observado comiendo sola, normalmente leyendo. Él inmediatamente la notó. Ella era atractiva, no, magnífica. Su cabello castaño agarrado hacia arriba con una hebilla, sus ojos castaños claros, su rostro anguloso. Ella le recordaba a una estatua de Atenea que una vez vio. Pero no podía librarse de la sensación de haberla visto con el cabello oscuro cayendo por la espada en caracoles salvajes.

Algo de ella le atraía. Por semanas había considerado cómo hablarle, y ahora lo había rechazado. ¿O la había puesto nerviosa? Ella se paralizó en el momento que mencionó haberla visto antes.

Una imagen de una tentadora morena con brillantes ojos castaños y suaves cabellos del mismo color que sus ojos se filtró nuevamente en su memoria, y de repente comprendió. La reunión de bondage1.

En una ciudad pequeña como Eureka, California, no existía ningún club de BDSM. Aquellos a quienes les gustaba este estilo de vida tenían que encontrase unos a los otros de la mejor manera posible. Entonces, una vez a la semana, Emmet McCarty daba una fiesta. Era solo para invitados, y Emmet era muy selectivo. La invitación de Edward había sido por causa de su amiga Tania.

Una amiga dominadora2, que cuando descubrió que él se estaba mudando para el Condado de Humboldt, hizo una llamada y consiguió que fuese colocado en la lista de invitados de Emmet. Solo personas con este estilo de vida frecuentaban. Ningún novato.

Si Edward había visto a Bella en la fiesta Emmet, eso significa que ella...

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Edward. La próxima reunión sería el viernes en la noche. Sí ella era la mujer de la fiesta, entonces lo descubriría.

_**Chicas esta historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, los personajes son de meyer y la historia de Jennifer Leeland, espero les agrade la adaptación.**_

_**Otra cosa mas pequeñas, podrán notar que en el texto ahí palabras determinadas por números quienes quieran saber que es esto les dejare su significado o a que se refiere en este espacio. Bye.**_

_**1 Bondage es un tipo específico de fetiche, relacionado generalmente con el sadomasoquismo, donde la fuente principal de placer consiste en amarrar e inmovilizar a un socio o persona implicada. Puede o no implicar la práctico del sexo con penetración.**_

_**2 También conocida como Dominatrix.**_

_**Chicas otra cosita la historia es súper corta tiene 40 cap en Word seguiré con el siguiente libro si asi lo desean, gustaría mucho que me avisaran gracias.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Bella deslizó la media lentamente por su muslo y la aseguró en su lugar con el liguero. Alisó la minifalda y disfrutó de la sensación del suave cuero sobre la piel. Mirando fijamente el espejo, se preparaba para la fiesta, Bella trató de recordar cuándo comenzó a participar en estas fiestas. ¿Cómo Emmet la había encontrado?

Incluso antes, cuando tenía veintiuno años, sabía que su personalidad era diferente. Los pocos encuentros sexuales que había tenido la desilusionaron, esencialmente porque Bella quería cosas que reconocía como depravadas y extrañas.

Alguna pista de sus diferencias debe haber aparecido porque Emmet se acercó en un bar y le invitó a compartir una bebida con sus amigos. Ella casi se negó, ya que él era aproximadamente veinte años mayor y pensó que estaba coqueteando con ella.

Claro, no lo estaba. Estaba iniciándola, probando cómo era ella y sobre sus fantasías, si se conformaba con los juegos sexuales que la mayoría de la personas -vainilla1- jugaban, o si estaba dispuesta a correr riesgos y ser ella misma.

Después de meses de reuniones informales, Emmet le invito a una de sus fiestas. Su primera fiesta fue un shock. Existían doms y subs2. Personas a las que les gustaba el dolor. Otros que les gustaba infligir. Todo lo que no era convencional estaba allí. Y Bella se adaptó plenamente.

Emmet había previsto un cuarto, como en el que ella estaba ahora, para vestirse de manera que aquellos que no quisieran mostrar sus preferencias al mundo se pudieran preparar en su casa.

Zapatos negros de tacón de aguja, medias de red, falda y top de cuero, y el toque final, el accesorio que mantenía su secreto. Ella cerró el cierre de su máscara envolvente.

Seguridad.

Cuando la máscara tapó su visión y boca, sintió desaparecer la tensión de su cuerpo. Su respiración se desaceleró y su cuerpo se relajó. Había tenido algunas sesiones con mujeres dominadoras para entender que la máscara era necesaria para entrar en un cierto espacio de su cabeza. No podía dejar pasar y someterse sin ella. Su primer orgasmo ocurrió cuando tenía la máscara.

Ajusto la falda y abrió la puerta del cuarto. Emmet le estaba esperando del otro lado.

—Tenemos una multitud interesante esta noche. —Recostándose en la puerta, recorrió con la mirada su cuerpo. Su estudio no era sexual, pero hizo que Bella se subiera nerviosamente el top.

Ella no podía hablar por causa de la máscara, pero notó ser mirada por los pequeños agujeros de la máscara. Con más de cuarenta años, Emmet era un hombre atrayente. Era de estatura de dioses, más alto que ella notoriamente, y su cabello azabache no mostraba canas como la mayoría de los hombres de su edad. Eran sus ojos los que más llamaban la atención de las mujeres. Ellos eran grises como el acero, con un desmayo seductor en los parpados que daban un nuevo significado a la frase "Bedroom eyes 3".

— ¿Es esta noche?— le preguntó.

Ella afirmó moviendo la cabeza. Después de cuatro años, Emmet y ella tenían un acuerdo. Cuando ella llegaba, indicaba si solo quería dominación o sexo sumiso. En las raras ocasiones que quiso sexo real, sus necesidades habían sido satisfechas sin peligro para ella misma. Él había escogido un compañero, alguien desconocido para ella y al que nunca vería. Amarrada y presa a una cama en la parte trasera de la casa, Bella mantuvo la máscara en su cabeza, bloqueando su visión, su audición y cualquier comunicación verbal, dejando solo sus fosas nasales para tener información sensorial. Su compañero sexual solo era necesario para proporcionarle el toque para su placer. El contacto emocional con otra persona era muy peligroso y aterrador.

Durante años, se creyó depravada y enferma por tener estas necesidades. Emmet era el único que la entendía, y la confianza entre ellos nunca había sido rota. El escogía un Dom que valorizara una compañía completamente sumisa, y ella confiaba que la mantendría segura. Los demonios que la acechaban se mantenían alejados por el gentil control que Emmet tenía sobre ella.

Claro, él sabía por qué ella necesitaba la máscara. No necesitaban hablar sobre eso.

Asiendo su mano la llevó al gran salón en el sótano. La fiesta había comenzado y varias parejas ya estaban en desarrollo. El papel de Bella era hacer acto de presencia para que otros con su misma inclinación sexual pudiesen ver que era protegida. Brevemente saldría, y Emmet escogería su compañero para esa noche.

Música suave flotando por el salón, no interfería en la conversación que fuese importante. Esto no era una cena del club de la ciudad, sino la casa de Emmet y ambos eran reconfortantes y cálidos. Para Bella, era un lugar de suministra de vida colmado de aceptación y realización.

—Gran fiesta, Emmet. —Edward tomo un sorbo de coctel y escudriño la habitación. Varias sumisas se le habían insinuado, pero la que había capturado su interés era la morena enmascarada que su anfitrión había enviado para el piso superior unos minutos antes.

—Estoy contento que te guste.— Los ojos de Edward lo estudiaban como si lo estuviera midiendo.

Emmet se encogió de hombros.

—No soy realmente de escenas en el club. Prefiero mantener mis prácticas privadas. La mayoría de las personas no les importaría, pero a mí no me gusta la publicidad.

—¿Es tu tercera vez aquí?

—Cuarta. Y participé un par de veces, pero quiero algo más profundo. La mayoría de la gente todavía no se conoce bien.

—Tania me dijo que eres bueno con los sumisos que no conoces.

—Me gusta. Es un talento que tengo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Emmet dejo el vaso sobre la barra.

—Tengo una oportunidad única para ti.

Esto llamo la atención de Edward. Era obvio que Emmet era un Dom. ¿Qué oportunidad le podría ofrecer otro Dom?

— ¿Algo inusual?

—Sí. —Emmet parecía luchar por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. —Tengo la confianza de una sumisa que disfruta de la ausencia sensorial extrema durante el sexo. Ella usa una máscara, estará completamente amarrada y los únicos sentidos que ella se permite son el tacto y el olfato. Le suministro compañeros anónimos para cumplir su fantasía.

Edward sabía que Emmet estaba hablando de la morena. Se excito solo de pensar en aquel cuerpo envuelto en cuero atado a una cama.

— ¿Me estas proponiendo ser su compañero?

—Sí, pero quiero que entiendas que ella tiene límites que no debes pasar.

—Naturalmente.

Apuntando con el dedo, la voz de Emmet aumento autoritaria.

—No hay discusiones después del sexo. No sabrás su nombre. La máscara debe permanecer en su lugar todo el tiempo. Y debes usar un preservativo. Solo tuve una persona que cruzo los límites, y ya no es bienvenido aquí. —La advertencia fue clara.

Conociendo la importancia de lo que se decía, Emmet afirmó con la cabeza.

—No voy a salir fuera de la línea. Yo respeto la palabra de seguridad 4 y los limites siempre.

El hombre mayor volvió a mover la cabeza.

—Ella no participa frecuentemente. La mayoría de las veces sólo quiere participar como sumisa extrema. No tener relaciones sexuales. Las mujeres adoran dominarla. Esta noche es diferente. Es raro que ella pida compañeros sexuales, pero tenemos un acuerdo de esas noches en las que lo solicite.

Edward no quiso parecer curioso, pero la anticipación corrió a través de sus nervios. Fue un entusiasmo familiar, acrecentado con algo más potente.

—Soy nuevo en la zona. Tal vez otro participante regular sería una mejor opción.

Emmet movió la cabeza.

—Yo uso mi intuición en esto. Nunca llamé al mismo hombre para estar con ella una segunda vez. Solo te estoy preguntando porque Liza confía plenamente en ti.

Esas palabras tocaron algo en la mente de Edward. _Nunca llamé al mismo hombre para estar con ella una segunda vez._ No estaba seguro que le gustase ese límite. De ninguna manera, sabía que una vez podría no ser suficiente, pero no desperdiciaría esta oportunidad. ¿El estaría tan interesado en esta oportunidad si no estuviera seguro que era Bella detrás de aquella máscara? No lo sabía. Y no le importaba.

—¿En qué cuarto está ella?

—El ultimo a la derecha. —Edward subió unos escalones, pero Emmet lo agarró por el brazo.—Estaré atento. Es nuestro acuerdo mantenerla segura.

—Está bien. ¿Vendrás conmigo y me presentaras? Nada de nombres, solo deja que sepa que estoy allí.

Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Emmet.

—Si haces tu trabajo ella sabrá que estas allí.

Bella estaba acostada sobre la suave colcha de la cama Queen Size. El cuarto olía a incienso y cuero, añadido a la oscuridad y silencio para reconfortarla. Con la máscara, no escuchó entrar a su compañero. Ella deslizó los grilletes en sus muñecas y tobillos. Su compañero las apretaría, dependiendo de su naturaleza. Algunos hombres les gustan apretados, a otros les gustan sueltas. Ella lo dejó completamente a cargo de su amante anónimo.

Jabón y almizcle penetraron sus sentidos mientras Bella inhalaba. Su compañero había llegado. Su olor era embriagador e inusual. Pino, especias y algo muy masculino asaltaron su cuerpo. Ella se retorció.

El primer contacto fue un recordatorio gentil a permanecer tranquila, la palma de la mano sobre su pecho desnudo. Dedos largos, fuertes y flexibles se movieron por su piel.

Entonces una mano vagó apretando su pezón mientras que la otra levantaba el otro seno hasta su boca. Su respiración caliente dejó su pezón dolorosamente rígido. Era una batalla mantenerse inmóvil. Toda ella quería flexionarse al encuentro de aquellas manos calientes, fuertes. No sintió impaciencia ante su toque cuando recorrió con su lengua su cresta hinchada.

Dentro de la máscara, se quedó sin aliento para respirar, olvidándose de respirar por la nariz. Como plumas, sus dedos flotaban desde su pecho, pasando por el estómago, hasta llegar al interior de su muslo. Su cuerpo se retorcía y estiraron las amarras. Cada ligero toque de sus dedos producía senderos de fuego hasta que estuvo lista para explotar.

Incapaz de mantenerse quieta, se arqueó contra sus manos y boca, desesperadamente queriendo sentir su cuerpo contra el de él. Retorciéndose tanto cuanto las amarras permitían, su espalda se curvaba tensa, pero su amante se mantuvo tranquilo, torturante, exigente.

Su boca recorrió su cuello, hombro y de nuevo a su cadera mientras tocaba sus muslos. Dos dedos se deslizaran por su entrada lisa, provocando una erupción de fresca humedad. Ellos se movieron para dentro y fuera, conduciéndola hacia un orgasmo.

Cuando estaba a punto, la boca cubrió su clítoris y chupó. Fuerte. Ella luchó para mantenerse inmóvil con excepción de los músculos de su vagina que se contraían, expandiendo su alivio dolorosamente.

Sollozando, se obligó a relajarse, pero él fue implacable, continuado con su lengua hasta que la presión creció de nuevo. El peso de los muslos sobre sus tobillos, los dedos atizando su vagina y la lengua sobre su clítoris la mantuvo al borde de un mundo de sensaciones. El otro dedo alcanzo su ano, y pensó que se desmayaría de deleite.

_¡Ahora, Jodame ahora! _Quería que el entrase con fuerza, la poseyera. Este amante no estaba solo jodiendo con ella. Estaban ligados a través de la máscara, de las cuerdas, a través de los límites impuestos por ella. Él estaba rompiendo sus barreras.

En lugar de completar el acto y acabar con el encuentro, el desaceleró de nuevo. Suavizó su tacto, y quitó los dedos de su vagina, sin dejar de rodar la lengua sobre su sensibilizado clítoris.

El olor a sudor mezclado con el de su estimulación lleno su nariz, dejándola aturdida. Los largos golpes de su lengua, la presión de sus manos en el interior de los muslos la llevaron nuevamente al límite del placer, tensando y palpitando. Ella supo que él gimió apenas porque su boca vibró contra su monte, causándole nuevas sensaciones.

Finalmente, su boca la dejó, y sus muslos se apretaron contra los de ella. Los dedos se hundieron en su cadera, y el calor de su piel le quemó las terminaciones nerviosas mientras la llevaba al borde de otro orgasmo. Con una estocada, el enfundo su pene en el ansioso canal. Entrando totalmente, sus golpes eran largos y lentos, produciéndole placer. Ella parecía alcanzar una altura del placer nunca aplacado, mientras él la torturaba deslizándose sensualmente de un lado a otro.

Bella se preguntaba si podría gozar nuevamente cuando sus estocadas aumentasen en rapidez y urgencia. La rápida fricción de su pene contra las paredes de su vagina la debilitó. Se arqueó y las amarras apretaron sus muñecas y tobillos. Su cuerpo se estremeció, temblando con las convulsiones que una vez más la atormentaban.

La presión calentó su frente contra la máscara. Por primera vez quiso quitarse la máscara. Quería conocer este hombre, atarse a él.

Nunca antes, en los pocos encuentros anónimos, se había permitido eso, nunca había sentido esta intensa necesidad de desnudarse de los instrumentos que la protegían del riesgo emocional.

Entonces él la liberó de su calor y su toque desapareció, y un grito mudo se filtró por los oscuros rincones de su mente.

1 Forma como los practicantes de BDSM llamam aquellos que hacen sexo convencional.

2 Abreviación para Dominantes y Sumisos.

3 "Bedroom eyes" Expresión en ingles para ojos seductores.

4 Safe Word: palabra segura – palabra que es escojida por el sumiso, para informar que el dominador llego al limite y debe parar inmediatamente lo que este haciendo.

hola chicas un regalito pero quedaran con ganas de matarme jaaj espero les guste la próxima actualización sera el jueves o viernes y les cuento que si quieren que haga la actualización de la segunda historia porfa habiseme me encantaría hacerlo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola chicas, gracias por sus msj tratare de actualizar cada que pueda pero debemos agradecer que muchas estamos en vacaciones tratare de terminar todo lo mas pronto posible besos y recuerden nada de esto es mio, ni la trama ni los personajes son solo libros que me encantan con los personajes que amo**_ Capítulo 3

La respiración de Edward era entrecortada mientras se alejaba de la mujer. Luchó contra el deseo de arrancar la máscara, tocarle no solo apenas con su cuerpo. Todo lo que ansiaba en una amante lo tenía esta mujer. Una mirada al espejo de doble cara que reflejaba su rostro, una máscara de sufrimiento y deseo que su poderoso orgasmo no sofocó.

Y eso le provocaba un miedo virulento. Oveja Negra

Agarro sus ropas y salió por la puerta. Desnudo, huyo para un baño y ahí se vistió con las manos trémulas. Cuidadosamente sus dedos retiraron el preservativo usado, y casi gimió cuando liberó su sensible miembro. Un golpe en la puerta le hizo soltar su cinturón.

— ¿Edward?— la voz de Emmet fue atenuada por la puerta.

Poniéndose el cinturón Edward abrió la puerta y enfrentó al hombre mayor.

—¿Todos los hombres que le envías reaccionan así con ella?— Se sentía como un bobo, usado. Sin embargo, todo el encuentro fue como lo había imaginado, sabia de alguna manera que esta mujer le arrancaría la protección que siempre había conseguido mantener. Había calado bajo su piel, y eso era lo primero para él. Una de las razones por la cual era bueno con las sumisas era su habilidad para irse, dejar la tarea y terminar.

No fue así esta vez.

—No. —Emmet parecía preocupado.— Ella estaba... diferente está vez.

Angustiado por sus propias reacciones Edward quería irse.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir Edward que cuando la desamarré, ella arrancó la máscara y comenzó a llorar.

Las manos de se mantenían en la hebilla del cinturón.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? No la lastimé.

—Lo sé— la voz de Emmet estaba calma.— No estoy seguro de lo que pasó, pero ella no es la misma que entró en aquel cuarto una hora antes. Cualquier bloqueo que tenía se quebró. —Él suspiro.— Me gustaría saber lo que eso quiere decir.

—Nunca tuve la intención...— pasando la mano por su cabello.

— ¿Estarás aquí la semana que viene?— le pregunto Emmet.

¿Claro? Su confianza estaba conmocionada. Sus encuentros con sumisas habían sido agradables, nada obsesivo. No estaba seguro si esta mujer se había convertido en algo peligroso para él. Y él podría, tal vez, ser peligroso para ella.

¿Pero estaría aquí?

— ¿Quieres que venga?—

Emmet pareció mirar a través de él. Y finalmente respondió.

—Sí. Sí, quiero.

—Entonces sí, estaré aquí.

Los dedos de Bella temblaban mientras se vestía en el cuarto. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Normalmente, estaba satisfecha con una relación anónima. Esto era diferente. Algo en aquel hombre había creado una conexión emocional que ella hasta ahora había evitado. Y aquel vínculo estaba haciendo que considerase sus propios deseos sexuales.

En el pasado, tenía dificultad en atarse a los otros. Relacionarse parecía más difícil para ella que para cualquier otra persona que conocía. No sólo se quería presentar. Ella no quería ningún tipo de control. Evitar el control, evitar ser herida o herir a alguien. No ayudó el hecho de que su madre había usado los hombres como Bella usaba papel higiénico. Ninguno duró mucho tiempo y su madre quedó devastada y sola. En cierto momento, Bella decidió que era más seguro estar sola.

Pero ella tenía sus fantasías.

Su primera experiencia sexual fue un desastre. Eso creo nuevas necesidades, nuevos fetiches. Lo que ella quería era ser tocada, deseada, pero no relacionarse. El único control que se permitía era el anonimato de su rostro. Siempre resulto. No besar, ningún intercambio de mirada ni palabras durante el sexo no provocaba choques emocionales.

Hasta ahora, hasta esa noche, había funcionado bien. Este hombre había tocado su corazón y dejado conmocionado. ¿Cómo podía volver a la vida que había escogido? ¿Podría continuar con el sexo anónimo, que siempre usaba como vía de escape de su angustiado corazón?

Escucho abrir la puerta, y rápidamente se volteó con esperanza en el corazón. ¿Había regresado? Cuando se dio cuenta que era Emmet, era una tonta. Claro que él no volvería. ¿Aquella no era su regla, su límite?

—Esta noche no fue lo mismo, Bella— la voz de Emmet era suave y calma. Las lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse.

—No. —El pánico la llenó golpeando su estómago.— ¿Qué hago?

—Vuelve la semana que viene amor, y veremos lo que pasa.

Otro encuentro le parecía una opción vacía, pero enderezo los hombros.

—Está bien, Emmet. Esta fue la elección que hice, lo sé.

—Quizás las cosas hayan cambiado.

_No tienes ni idea._

Bella se sentó sola en el lugar habitual del abarrotado café, meditando el insomnio de las últimas tres noches. El trabajo la mantenía ocupada, pero las noches eran una tortura. En vez de una novela romántica, para la cual no tenía estómago, trajo la biografía de un líder mundial para leer durante el almuerzo. No podía recordar el nombre; su mente estaba muy ocupada con el hombre desconocido que la había agitado la noche del sábado.

—Soy yo otra vez.

Bella levanto la mirada hacia la voz familiar. Edward Cullen. Sus ojos, tan verdes, hoy parecían cansados. Sus ojeras daban una expresión pensativa, sombría. Algo en su expresión hizo que su estómago temblara. Ella creía extraño tratar con la atracción por él cuando estaba obsesionada por un par de manos y una lengua traviesa.

Ella intentó sonreír.

— ¿Te gustaría compartir la mesa de nuevo?

— Si no te importa. —Él se sentó en una de las sillas de su mesa. Ningún computador, solo una sándwich y una bebida.

Ella inhaló, olía a pino, igual que su amante anónimo. _Debo estar loca_. La obsesión le había afectado el olfato. Y sacudió la cabeza para eliminar el pensamiento.

— ¿No trabajas hoy?

—No. Pensé que la conversación sería más interesante. —Él se encogió de hombros.— Además, solo traigo mi computadora porque odio comer solo.

—Yo también. —Su ceja se levantó.— Tú pareces tan seguro, como si comer solo no le molestase.

—Aburrido. Definitivamente, hay un tabú sobre comer sin compañía. La comida sabe mejor cuando la compartimos con otro.

—Creo que es incómodo. La compañía significa que tengo que ser entretenida.

Ladeó la cabeza para mirarla.

— ¿En serio? Creo en que el tipo de compañía que no causa ningún tipo de presión para ser algo en especial, que nos acepte.

— ¿Eso existe?— la amargura de su voz la hizo encogerse.

—Sé que existe. Para eso es necesario conocer la persona. Aceptar el riesgo.

—Para algunos parece fácil. Yo no me arriesgo tan rápidamente. —¿Porque le estaba diciendo eso? El pensaría que era terrorífica.

—Oh, a mí me parece que todos usamos una máscara, de un modo o de otro.

Bella se congeló. Él sabía. De alguna forma sabía sobre los juegos que ella practicaba. Tal vez la confusión emocional de las últimas tres noches la tenían paranoica. ¿Cómo podía saber lo que hacía, al menos que…?

Estudió su rostro. Era como si pudiera saber si alguien más tenía ese estilo de vida. El pánico atravesó su intestino. ¿Y si era él? El miedo hizo palpitar su sien.

—Me di cuenta de que eres tímida. ¿Siempre has sido así? —Mordió otro bocado de su sándwich como si sólo estuviese hablando del tiempo.

—Sí. No. —Su mente rodaba tratando de enfocar sobre lo que estaba diciendo. Su rostro estaba caliente, y apartó la camisa lejos de su cuerpo, de repente la sala quedó sofocante.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Yo...— Ella aclaró la garganta.— No soy buena con la gente. No me gustan las multitudes. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir? —Ella miró las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, incapaz de mirarlo. Tenía que salir de allí.

—No eres la única. La mayoría de la gente tiene miedo al rechazo. —Su mano grande cubrió la de ella, eliminando su oportunidad de escapar .— Yo, por ejemplo.

Echó un vistazo a su cara. Sus labios se abrieron, pero parecía de madera.

—¿Tú?

Movió la cabeza.

—Es difícil encontrar a una mujer que tiene el mismo estilo de vida, y yo no estoy dispuesto a permanecer en el mundo "vainilla".

—Entiendo.

—Espero que lo entiendas. No estoy buscando una relación normal, sea la que sea. —Él limpió las migajas de la parte delantera de la camisa y se levantó.— Quería que lo supieras.

Bella podría usar su máscara ahí mismo, ya que ninguna palabra salió de su boca cuando él salió de la cafetería. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Parecía como si él sabía que vivía ese estilo de vida, pero su confusión con respecto a la última fiesta lo hacía sospechoso. ¿Que no estaba escuchando en su conversación que estaba allí? ¿Era un tipo que podría encontrar una sumisa a una milla de distancia? ¿O sabía quién era ella?

Quienquiera que fuese, era peligroso y lo último que necesitaba era otra amenaza a su paz mental.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

La noche del sábado, Bella se vistió en el mismo cuarto que usaba desde que frecuentaba las fiestas de Emmet. En lugar de anticipación agradable, todo lo que sentía era miedo.

A pesar de que ella y Emmet no habían hablado al respecto, supuso que el escogería otro amante anónimo para evitar el recuerdo de su última sesión. Ella tenía sentimientos contradictorios al respecto. Parte de ella sabía que otro encuentro sexual regularía el último, colocaría el último encuentro en un lugar recóndito de su memoria. Ella le había dado demasiada importancia a la reunión de la semana anterior.

Una ansiedad que nunca había experimentado antes la colmó, le contrajo los músculos y lastimó su garganta. Mientras se ajustaba las correas y cierre de la máscara para cubrir su cara, la claustrofobia la inundó como la primera vez que se puso la máscara. Hacía muchos años que no me sentía tan insegura, con tanto miedo. Su respiración era superficial y breve.

Si ella mirase esto con honestidad, estaba claro que evitaba la intimidad con una pareja sexual. Sabía por qué esto era necesario y no había cambiado. Entonces ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo?

Su corazón le susurró:

—Porque él era diferente.

No le hizo caso a la voz. No, no había sido diferente. Él había sido un cuerpo, un par de manos. Eso fue todo.

Pero su corazón sabía que eso era una mentira, incluso cuando su mente no lo cree así.

Enderezó sus hombros y movió su cuello para aliviar el estrés. Cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio, Emmet estaba allí, como siempre. Era reconfortante saber que alguien no ha sido cambiado o flaqueado.

—Bueno, amor, ¿estás lista?

Ella de ninguna manera podía mover la cabeza, ya que no sabía realmente si estaba bien. Se quedó inmóvil en la puerta, con miedo a salir, miedo de quedarse.

La preocupación en sus ojos la tocó.

—No tienes que salir. Yo sólo puedo elegir a un hombre. Sabes que la mayoría de los hombres en la sala conocen las reglas y ninguno de ellos tiene que verte.

Ella negó con la cabeza vigorosamente. Esconderse en la habitación parecía cobardía. Esta no era la experiencia que ella buscaba. Dando un paso, ella lo tomó del brazo indicando que estaba dispuesta a bajar al sótano.

Había más personas de lo habitual y examinando la habitación. ¿Cuál era? ¿Esta noche estaba aquí? Examinando doms y subs, trató de identificar si su amante misterioso estaba allí, esperando.

Su rigidez debió haber revelado algo a Emmet. Le palmeó el hombro.

—Me ocuparé de esto. Te irás para el cuarto temprano.

Bella negó con la cabeza, pero cuando fue a la escalera, miró hacia atrás y permitió que el miedo en sus ojos comunicado su vulnerabilidad a Emmet. Los ojos grises encontraron los suyos, él parecía entender. Tenía que confiar en él.

El camino hacia el cuarto fue el más largo que había hecho. Fue mucho más largo y más destructivo para sus nervios que la primera vez que confió en Emmet para elegir por ella. Era una agonía. De alguna manera, tenía que manejarlo. Confiar en él fue el primer paso para eliminar el miedo que había dominado su vida.

Ella también tuvo que confiar en sí misma. Fue su elección, su decisión. Vulnerable, pero determinada, levantó la cabeza y entró en la habitación.

Tan pronto vio a Bella ir hacia las escaleras, Edward Salió de la esquina donde había estado escondido. Emmet estaba tranquilo y sereno cuando Edward se acercó a enfrentarse con él.

—¿Cuál es tu plan?—No quiero sonar agresivo, pero no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con los fuertes sentimientos protectores que sentía.

Los ojos grises se enfrentaron con los suyos.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Su mirada se apartó primero.

—No sé.

—Ella confía en mí para cuidarla. Yo no elijo el mismo hombre dos veces. Si te escogiera una vez más, tiene que ser algo más que una gran jodida.

Edward no estaba preparado para el enojo que le causó sus palabras.

—No era sólo una gran jodida. No digas eso.

Emmet negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es un buen comienzo, pero tiene problemas. Yo no permitiré que le suceda algo que le atemoricé.

—¿Que le atemoriza?

—El fracaso.

Edward cejas se elevaron.

—No entiendo.

—Ella tiene miedo de no poderse relacionarse, de ser rechazada y estar más sola de lo que ya está. Es más fácil para que ella elegir no relacionarse emocionalmente que hacerlo y perderlo. — Emmet suspiró.— No estoy tratando de empujarte hacia un casamiento, pero ella es demasiado frágil.

—Así que me estás preguntando si soy serio.

Emmet dijo sonriendo.

—Se puede decir que me pregunto cuáles son tus intenciones con ella.

—Le dije a ella… —las palabras fueron pronunciadas antes de que se diera cuenta de su significado.

Al igual que una navaja de afeitar, la voz de Emmet cortó la conversación.

— ¿Sabes quién es? ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Ella te conoce?

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Sí, ya sé quién es. Sí, hablé con ella, y creo que ella sabe que era yo la semana pasada. Almorzamos en el mismo café cerca del Palacio de Justicia. La veo allí, pero no la reconocí hasta que la vi el sábado.

— ¿Sabe que la vistes?

Afirmó con la cabeza.

—Le deje eso muy claro y, al juzgar por su reacción, ella entendió.

Pensativo, Emmet puso la mano en la barbilla.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste?

—Quería que supiera que yo no estaba buscando una relación normal.

Por unos minutos agónicos, Emmet lo miró fijamente. Luego movió la cabeza.

—Sube. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Esta noche, te doy permiso para después eliminar sus ataduras. Si opta por quitarse la máscara, luego ya veremos donde estamos.

— ¿Vas estar cerca? Si ella necesita alguien de su confianza.

Una extraña sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Emmet.

—Sí, estaré. Me alegro de que te des cuenta de que ella me necesita.

—Me preocupo por ella. —Y él le importaba. Cuándo eso sucedió, no estaba seguro, pero no importaba.

—Lo puedo ver, o no te daría una segunda oportunidad con ella. Ella es especial.

—Sí, lo es.

El temor y la emoción corrían por sus venas cuando Edward se dirigió a la escalera. Él planeó para convencerla dar una oportunidad real a la relación, algo cara a cara.

Respirando por la nariz, Bella trató de relajarse. Su corazón latía con fuerza y la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero ella se quedó quieta. Las amarras, la máscara, la oscuridad la inquietaban, no la tranquilizaban como lo hacían normalmente. Relájate. Sólo relájate.

Era su olor. Ella sintió sus movimientos, pero su cuerpo se mojó al sentir su olor. Era él. Emmet lo había enviado otra vez. ¿Por qué hizo esto? ¿Qué ha dicho? No le importaba.

La emoción borboteaba en su interior. Quería que la tocase.

Un dedo se deslizó en su garganta con un tacto firme. Desde el cuello y en sus pechos, su ombligo fue examinado superficialmente y corrió a lo largo de la hendidura entre sus muslos. Ella se arqueó y se estremeció, incapaz de estarse quieta, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, no la amarró. Sólo la tocó torturante, el dedo se deslizó rápidamente por sus piernas y tocó por detrás de su rodilla. Cuando llegó a la planta de su pie, no podía pensar. ¿Cómo podía un suave toque dejarla tan necesitada, tan loca?

A continuación, su lengua lamió el mismo camino que el dedo acababa de recorrer. Por la pierna, por detrás de la rodilla y cuando el aliento caliente se cernía sobre su clítoris, ella se levantó y se estiró para estar más cerca.

En lugar de darle lo que ella buscaba, se movió desde la cadera hasta el pecho y rodeó su pezón. Con una cuidadosa atención, deslizó la lengua por su pecho. Acariciando un pezón con su lengua, su mano aguantó su pecho, sosteniéndole contra su boca caliente. Cuando la pellizcó con los dientes, ella gritó de alegría y luchó por respirar.

La intensidad de su placer la fascinó y asustó al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se tensó y se suavizó, al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible? Entonces sus pensamientos se disiparon cuando el cambió de posición.

Él estaba sobre ella, cubriendo su cuerpo como una manta caliente. La punta del pene rozaba contra su entrada, húmeda y lista para él. Se contuvo y le mordió el cuello con suavidad, apretando la carne expuesta mientras apretaba los pezones entre los dedos. Finalmente la cubrió con la boca y chupó uno de sus pechos rítmicamente. La abrazó, aproximándola.

Sus caderas se retorcían frenéticamente rozándolo, tratando de encontrar lo que quería su vagina, el pene, pero se mantuvo fuera de su alcance. Él liberó su pecho y se deslizó por su cuerpo, tomando el clítoris con su boca. Las paredes de la vagina se contraían y apretaban, y su orgasmo fue rápido y fuerte. Nunca había disfrutado tan rápido, pero ella lo deseaba mucho. Su tacto era respetuoso, cuidadoso y hermoso.

Bella estaba muy tranquila. ¿Respetuoso? Ella se estaba vinculando a él. Su cabeza se movió de lado a lado en negación. Se detuvo.

Era como si él supiera que ella estaba luchando por la liberación, la lucha contra él. Con tiernas manos, le acarició el pelo y puso su cabeza sobre su pecho. No estaba forzando a su presentación tratando de poseerla. Solo tendido allí, esperando, en silencio, su pene estaba escondido entre sus piernas.

Y ella todavía lo quería.

¿Ella tendría miedo para siempre? ¿Dejaría que los fracasos de su madre dictasen su vida? No. No lo haría.

Arqueando sus caderas, frotándose contra su cuerpo duro, para adelante y atrás enviando un mensaje de la única manera que podía.

Sus manos estaban de nuevo sobre ella, tocando, acariciando, y llevándola más cerca del alivio que pretendía. La dejó por un momento, y luego su cuerpo cubrió el de ella otra vez. Su pene entró palmo a palmo, teniendo infinito cuidado. El pelo en el pecho estimulo sus pezones, y movió sus caderas, provocándole una nueva ola de placer con ello.

Con un control tentador, le tocó la vagina con su acero aterciopelado, aumentando la urgencia hasta que estallo contra su cuerpo. Ella se retorcía en torno a él, los músculos tensos y gritando en su máscara. Sus músculos se tensaron y su alivio fue poderoso e intenso. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas dentro de la máscara, y su respiración se hizo rápida por su nariz. Su pulso se calmó y quedó más lento mientras esperaba su próximo movimiento. ¿Él saldría ahora?

Ella se estremeció con renovado deseo y su vagina apretó alrededor de su pene relajado cuando se retiró con un movimiento deslizante, atormentador.

Las manos en sus muñecas le quitaron con ternura las amarras. El choque provocó que se quedara completamente quieta. ¿Él no sabía que iba contra las reglas? ¿Emmet no le dijo? Esperó, pero no pasó nada más. Sus manos estaban libres, pero no sabía si estaba allí o no. O lo que él esperaba.

La pregunta era, ¿quería verlo? Dos veces este hombre había hecho una conexión con ella, lo que le parecía imposible. Era arriesgado quitarse la máscara. ¿Ella estaba dispuesta a dar mucho de sí misma? ¿Y si no se le diese otra oportunidad? Ella no sabía lo que la asustó más, saber quién era o permanecer en la ignorancia.

A tientas sus dedos desataron las correas y cierres que mantenían la máscara en su cara. Cuando la máscara cayó, parpadeo un momento ante la luz cegadora.

Sus ojos se enfocaron y surgió una forma grande.

Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

El temor recorrió a Bella. No sólo era alguien con quien se había vinculado en el refugio de Emmet, sino que era alguien que conocía en el mundo real. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella no quería eso. Era intimidante, atemorizante.

A pesar de que sabía que podía representar todo lo que le asustaba. Un vínculo sentimental, la intimidad, el amor. Apretó las manos temblorosas y retorció su piel tan fuerte que volvió blanca.

A medida que se encontraron sus miradas, su pasado regresó y le traspasó el alma. Se sintió traicionada. Por Emmet. Por sí misma. Por Edward. No era razonable, pero la ira se hizo cargo de ella y Bella la abrazó en lugar de temerle.

Envolviendo sus emociones en una bola, y empujándolas hasta su estómago se estremeció con el esfuerzo.

—¿Por qué has liberado mis manos?

Edward levantó una ceja.

—Emmet me dio permiso para romper las reglas. Pensó que si quisieses te quitarías la máscara.

—Bueno, me la quité. —Su voz burlona estaba teñida de rabia amarga.— No sé lo que pensabas que pasaría ahora. Supongo que te gustaría cambiar las reglas.

Edward le guiñó un ojo desde donde estaba sentado en la cama. La visión de su cuerpo desnudo calentó su sangre, pero ella lo ignoró. _¡Aléjate de mí!_ El pensamiento gritó en su cabeza. Ella estaba dañada, incompleta, no tenía nada que ofrecerle. A pesar de que había cruzado las barreras que había construido cuidadosamente durante años. ¿Qué derecho tenía de poner su mundo al revés?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

— Las reglas no han cambiado. No tenías que quitarte la máscara.

Tenía razón pero esto solo aumento su ira, y ella la necesitaba desesperadamente para librarse de él, para alejarse de él.

—Tenía curiosidad. Ahora mi curiosidad está satisfecha. Puedes irte. —Ella endureció su corazón ante la expresión de dolor de su rostro.

Contuvo el aliento y levantó sus ropas.

—Veo que he cometido un error.

—Sí que lo hiciste. —Su garganta le dolía con el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas.

Edward le dio una última mirada y luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, con la mano en el picaporte se detuvo sin levantar la mirada.

—Fue un error que cometería otra vez. Buena suerte, Bella. —Con esto se marchó.

¿Por qué la tuvo que liberar? ¿Por qué no podía haber dejado las cosas como estaban? Ahora, el mundo real se había inmiscuido en su mundo de fantasía, y no sabía cómo poner las cosas como estaban. Ni siquiera sabía si lo quería.

Bella se derrumbó en una masa de lágrimas impotentes. Emmet estaba allí de inmediato, sentándose a su lado mientras ella lloraba como si su corazón se rompiese.

El sueño de nuevo fue difícil de conseguir cuando comenzó la semana. Sus sueños perturbadores estaban dejando a Bella llorosa y luego inquieta el resto de la noche. Evitó la cafetería para eliminar la posibilidad de encontrarse con Edward. Sin embargo, mantenerse lejos la hizo sentir peor.

El jueves se encontró sentada en el restaurante comiendo su comida habitual y tratando de mantener los ojos lejos de la puerta. Aun así, ella supo inmediatamente cuando entró. La conexión fue inmediata.

Sus miradas se encontraron y después él la apartó desprovisto de toda expresión. Su corazón se apretó en agonía. A pesar de que lo había rechazado, herido, el vínculo entre ellos era tan fuerte que ella supo cuando él se sentó y sintió cada temblor de sus músculos. Esas manos con talento que conectaban la computadora portátil al otro lado del café. Esas manos que habían creado fabulosas sensaciones que jamás había experimentado.

Las lágrimas le quemaron los párpados y las palabras de la página de su libro quedaron repentinamente borrosas. La comida delante de ella sabía a aserrín. Apartó la ensalada y agarrando sus cosas se fue tan rápido como fue posible.

Edward siguió a la figura de Bella que escapaba con la cabeza gacha. Su pelo se había escapado de la pinza que utilizaba. El dolor se extendió a través de su pecho. ¿Qué podía hacer? Él había dejado claro que la quería a ella, y no sólo su cuerpo.

La corriente eléctrica entre ellos era torturante. Lo que quería era ponerla encima de su hombro, llevarla a casa y obligarla a aceptarlo como su maestro. Pero sabía que ella no estaba preparada para el tipo de relación de confianza mutua que los dos necesitaban.

Buscar otra sumisa le parecería vacío, incómodo. Estaba obsesionado con Bella. Sus pechos generosos, su pelo salvaje, oscuro y su sexy vulnerabilidad era todo en lo que podía pensar. Contemplar a otra mujer era imposible. Él la quería.

Fue una experiencia única para él. El sexo fue siempre dar y tomar, ligero y fácil. Éste elemento de necesidad y desesperación le hizo replantearse lo que quería en su vida.

Era importante evitar a Emmet. Tal vez mudarse para el Condado de Humboldt había sido un error. Tal vez debería volver a la gran ciudad, donde no había ninguna complicación. Sólo ese pensamiento le apretó la garganta y le hizo doler la cabeza. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Cerró la computadora, recogió sus cosas y se fue a trabajar.

Bella permaneció en el umbral de Emmet y rezó para que él estuviese en casa cuando tocó desesperadamente su puerta. ¿Quién más le podría ayudar? ¿Quién sabía de sus fantasías sexuales mejor que él?

Cuando abrió la puerta, la sorpresa y la preocupación en su rostro le dijeron, mejor que un espejo, cómo ella debía verse de desesperada.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer? —Emmet abrió la puerta completamente para dejarle entrar. Él sabía que no debía tocarla, al igual que sabía de la noche en que Edward salió de la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa?—Preguntó.

—Ya no puedo usar la máscara. Si me la pongo, me siento abrumada, asustada. ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

Él la estudió con una expresión pensativa.

—Nunca te vi tan alterada. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Quiero volver al inicio cuando me diste la máscara de seguridad y la protección. —Ella se sentó en uno de sus cómodos sofás y pasó con impaciencia los dedos por el pelo.— ¿Por qué lo mandaste otra vez después de lo ocurrido la primera vez?

—Has confiado en mí todo este tiempo. ¿Por qué no confiar ahora?

Tenía razón, y bella lo sabía. Emmet la mantuvo a salvo durante los últimos cuatro años, y no fue fácil. Ella quería mantener la distancia con sus parejas masculinas. Quería permanecer en el anonimato. Emmet, como su mentor, marcó las reglas para que pudiera hacerlo. Esto que para ella no era nada fácil, fue liberador. Emmet tenía toda la responsabilidad y ella conseguía satisfacer sus necesidades.

—Confío en ti. —Esas palabras le cerraron la garganta.— Tengo miedo.

Se abrazó a sí misma balanceándose con los ojos cerrados.

—Te avisé al respecto.

Las lágrimas quemaban sus párpados.

—Lo sé. — Le había advertido.

La primera vez que rompió una regla en su casa, había estado en peligro. Ella permitió que un Dom la controlase sin una palabra de seguridad en la privación sensorial. Emmet se puso furioso. Casi desterró a Bella de sus fiestas. Pero ella le dijo la verdad, la razón por la que necesitaba la máscara. La razón por la cual tenía que renunciar a la conexión emocional durante el acto sexual.

Le tomó un mes de discusión, pero él hizo las reglas y le enseñó a ser una sumisa en un lugar seguro y nunca, nunca, ni una vez la tocó de manera sexual.

Sus lágrimas cayeron por las esquinas de sus ojos.

—Lo siento.

Emmet hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Ya está bien. ¿Lo quieres?

Se quedó helada. Luego dijo un ahogado.

—Sí.

— ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer. —La voz de Emmet se mantuvo firme sin permitir ningún argumento.— Hay que decirle.

Ella sabía que él estaba en lo cierto, y estaba aterrorizada. ¿Decirle a Edward sobre su pasado? Sus labios se apretaron y sus ojos entrecerrados miraron la cara de Emmet. El movió la cabeza como si hubiese respondido.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Él no puede manejar la situación.

—Yo lo hice. —Mantuvo la mirada con esos intensos ojos azules.

—Pero tú eres... —No podía poner en palabras por qué era diferente con Emmet.

—Yo no soy una potencial pareja, por eso soy seguro, ¿verdad? —Movió lentamente la cabeza.— Es mucho más fácil decirle un oscuro secreto a alguien cuando no es tan importante.

Ella protestó.

—Eres muy importante para mí.

Su sonrisa fue tierna.

—Pero no voy vincularme, y ambos lo supimos de inmediato. Edward es diferente. Tú lo deseas. De cualquier manera, con la máscara o sin ella.

El terror caló en los nervios de Bella. Ella quería a Edward. Incluso antes de saber que frecuentaba las fiestas BDSM. Ese simple pensamiento la asustó. Sumado a que él había cruzado la más profunda defensa en un encuentro sexual anónimo y que hizo temblar su interior.

Emmet se inclinó hacia delante en su silla y tomó las manos temblorosas entre las suyas.

—Dile, Bella. No te escondas más.

Ella tragó.

—¿Qué pasaría sí ... —ella se retorcía las manos por Emmet.— ..y si él se va? No sé sí lo puedo manejar.

Emmet sacudió la parte de atrás de sus puños con el pulgar.

—Entonces tratarás con eso. Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas. Sobreviviste a algo feo y te cambió. Comparado con eso, esto es una broma.

Ella respiró profundamente y exhaló lentamente.

—Voy considerar tus palabras. —Abrió las manos y se levantó, su sonrisa vaciló un poco.— Gracias. Una vez más.

Sonrió —No hay de qué. Ahora, ve a buscarle.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Al día siguiente, Bella esperó a Edward en la cafetería observando hacia la calle. Finalmente, él cruzó la puerta y al igual que antes, sus ojos se encontraron. Cuando sus ojos se apartaron, ella se obligó a acercarse.

— ¿Edward, tienes un minuto? —mirando el suelo de una manera verdaderamente sumisa.

El silencio que siguió agobió su corazón. ¿La rechazaba como ella lo había rechazó? Él tenía toda la razón para hacerlo. Oveja Negra

—Seguro. —Su tono era indiferente, pero él pidió el sándwich de albóndigas y se sentó en su mesa. Ella apretó las manos para evitar que temblasen mientras el miedo rasgaba adolorido corazón. Lo observó distante e impasible. Sin saber lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo.

—Yo…—sintió un nudo en la garganta.—Tuve una conversación con Emmet anoche.

— ¿Y bien? —Dos solas palabras, sin emoción.

—Creo que exageré la semana pasada. Te quiero explicar.

—Yo entiendo. —Nada. Ninguna emoción.

—Pero no aquí. —Le dijo retorciéndose en su silla.

— ¿Y dónde sugieres?

Ella lo miró parpadeando. Sus ojos verdes eran helados, pero no quiso dar marcha atrás. Si se lo decía y él no le daba una segunda oportunidad, tendría que aceptarlo.

—Me pregunto si puedes venir a mi casa a cenar esta noche... si es conveniente.— Formal, sí, pero logró decirlo.

Él se limpió la boca con la servilleta y la miró. Una emoción pasó por sus ojos, pero no podía decir sí era ira o deseo.

—Puedo ir. ¿A qué hora?

El alivio casi la hizo reír nerviosa, pero logró contenerse.

— ¿A las siete sería demasiado tarde?— Ella miró de nuevo la mesa.

—Voy a estar allí.

La expectativa corría por sus venas cuando Edward se acercó al pequeño apartamento de Bella. No tenía idea de lo que iba a encontrar, pero cuando abrió la puerta después de un golpe, estaba seguro de que ella lo esperaba inquieta. Parecía muy nerviosa y sus ojos danzaban entre su rostro y el suelo. Sí, sin duda estaba nerviosa.

Se tomó su tiempo viendo el apartamento. Bella le est aba permitiendo que entrase en su vida privada, y quería saber quién era ella sin la máscara, sin el cuero.

No había fotografías de familia, pero tenía piezas de arte, cuadros que estaban en todas las paredes. Ella prefería cuadros abstractos en tonos oscuros, y le llamó la atención una pintura al óleo en su sala. La pintura era de una criatura mitad hombre, mitad lobo, con una máscara sobrepuesta sobre el rostro del lobo. Una máscara humana benigna cubría al maligno animal. Edward pensó que aquello revelaba mucho sobre la dueña del cuadro.

El resto del apartamento era limpio, organizado, pulcro, sin chispa de vida. No había flores ni adornos, las estanterías estaban llenas de libros, sobre todo, del estilo de vida y fantasías BDSM.

Mientras examinaba la habitación, ella puso una pequeña mesa en la cocina y colocó un tazón de pollo en el centro de la mesa. Con un gesto de su pequeña mano, indicó una silla y él se sentó. La miró mientras ella comenzaba a servirle una gran parte y la colocaba delante de él.

Si alguien fuera a pintar un retrato de terror, la conducta de Bella sería perfecta como modelo. Lo que le quería contar había creado un miedo tan insensato que la hacía sudar e inquietarse. Ella se sentó y esperó a que él agarrase el tenedor y comenzase a comer.

Cuando saboreó la comida quedó emocionado, pareciéndole espléndida. Todo era un sinfín de sensaciones, y mostraba un toque delicado.

—Esto es delicioso—murmuró.

—Gracias. —Ella comenzó a comer con los ojos bajos.

— Bella, dime por qué estoy aquí.

—Te dije que podía explicarte, pero no estoy segura de poder hacerlo.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos marrones de oro líquido, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, provocándole una contracción en el estómago. Él se movió y con sus dedos tocó su puño cerrado.

— ¿No crees que ya he oído cosas terribles de la vida de la gente? La mayoría de nosotros las tenemos, pasados que nos impiden estar cerca de alguien más.

Ella se aclaró la garganta y enderezó los hombros. Sus pestañas se cerraron sobre los ojos durante un breve momento, y respiró profundamente.

—Tengo que decirte por qué uso la máscara.

—Está bien.

—Yo supe que era sumisa desde muy joven. Empecé a tener fantasías de sumisión, cuando tenía diez u once años. La máscara no era parte de ellos entonces.

—¿Pero pasó algo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Mi primera vez fue... terrible. Yo quería ser un sub, pero... No sabía lo que eso significaba.

Edward no habló, pero levantó la mano entre las suyas. Sus dedos estaban fríos.

.—.. Yo era muy joven, y él era mucho mayor. —Parecía luchar para encontrar las palabras.— Me dijo cosas... Él dijo que era gorda y fea. Me dijo que era frígida.

— ¿Él fue uno de los novios de tu madre?

Sorprendida, descubrió su tranquila mirada.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Suena como algo que un mierda de violador diría.

Eso era lo que Bella había sentido. Violada.

—Algunas personas lo superaban, pero tú no. ¿Qué edad tenía?

—Quince.

—Jesús. —Se le escapó. Él sabía que no debía reaccionar, pero sus instintos estaban retorcidos con la idea de que Bella hubiera sido violada a los doce años.

—Él siempre tocaba mi cara. —Hizo una mueca.— Mi madre pensaba que era el mejor padrastro. —La amargura se trasparentó en su tono de voz.— Trate de decirle, pero...

— ¿Pero tu madre lo quería?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Por un tiempo. Entonces, después de que se fue parecía sin sentido.

— ¿Cuando apareció la máscara?

Por primera vez desde que se empezó a hablar, se encontró con su mirada.

—No soy una dominatrix.

—Ya lo sé.

—Pero no voy a ser controlada como los otros sumisos. Puedo hacer mis propias reglas. No me permito hablar. Ni toques en el rostro. Mis manos están atadas, con lo que puedo satisfacer a la sumisa en mí. La máscara hizo esto más fácil, evita ser... personal.

—Así que puedes olvidar a tu pareja y disfrutar. —¿Él era realmente tan diferente? Él siempre había mantenido la distancia emocional en sus relaciones también. Tal vez por eso era tan talentoso con las sumisas anónimas.

—Quiero ser deseada. Ese tipo me dijo que yo no era deseable. Todos los hombres en los últimos cuatro años han demostrado que estaba equivocado. Pero con mis condiciones.

—Hasta ahora.

De un firme tirón apartó los dedos de él y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos.

—Sí.

—¿Así que llevabas una máscara para ocultar el miedo? No funciona de esa manera, Bella .—Quería tocarla, reforzar sus palabras, pero se dio cuenta de que ella no lo necesitaba.

—Eso es lo que dijo Emmet. Su sonrisa era débil.

Edward sintió por un momento una neblina roja nublar sus ojos. Estaba celoso de Emmet y enojado con el hombre que maltrató a Bella. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, y las escondió en su regazo. Miró de nuevo a la mesa y continuó.

—Él me ha permitido practicar mi fetiche con reglas estrictas y el tratamiento sugerido, lo intenté. Me ayudó, pero...

—Pero todavía necesitas la máscara.

—Pensé que podría ser como un fetiche por los zapatos o el látex. No me había dado cuenta de que dependía de la máscara. —Sus ojos dorados brillaron y levantando el plato, sin haber tocado la comida, le dirigió una mirada aguda le hizo apretar el pecho.—Luego tuvimos relaciones sexuales, que rompieron las barreras que me han protegido contra el riesgo y dolor. Y cuando me di cuenta de que eras tú, me asuste de muerte.—Se sentó erguida y tranquila.—He vivido mucho tiempo creyendo que no podía estar cerca de un hombre, de tener intimidad. Me protegí de ser herida manteniendo la distancia. No pude mantener la distancia contigo.

—Yo no estaba tratando de hacerte daño.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Te quiero a ti. Con o sin la máscara.

Sus ojos se abrieron.

—No estoy seguro de lo que podría suceder.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Su rostro se retorció de dolor y una mano temblorosa frotó los labios.

—No sé.

Ella no le había dicho que lo quería, pero estaba claro que él no estaba seguro de lo que quería.

— Bella...—Él cubrió la mano que descansaba sobre la mesa. Quería el contacto físico para hacerle saber que había entendido.

Un pequeño sollozo escapó cuando ella sacó la mano que estaba debajo de él y salió corriendo de la cocina al dormitorio. Se quedó mirando la puerta por un largo tiempo y reprimió el impulso de golpearla con el pie para abrirla. ¿Pero no fue lo que comenzó su salida en el primer lugar?

La falta de elección fue aprisionada en una máscara y en aislamiento emocional. Si trataba de obligarla a querer estar con él, no sería mejor que el hombre que la había herido la primera vez. Ella tenía que llegar a él en sus propios términos. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. Las necesidades de ella se habían vuelto más importantes que las suyas.

Era muy interesante.

El dolor atravesó su pecho cuando Edward le dio la espalda a la puerta y se dirigió hacia la salida. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, se preguntó si estaría arruinado para cualquier otra mujer.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno chicas estos son los 2 capítulos finales, recuerden que la historia no es mía y los personajes tampoco es una adaptación espero les haya gustado, voy a realizar dos adaptaciones mas en simultanea, espero la sigan es por el mismo patrón de relato a pesar de que una va ser mas larga que la otra.

Shayla black es una de las autoras y la adaptación será del libro Fantasías Prohibidas y de Jennifer Leeland el secreto que ella guarda nos estaremos leyendo chicas espero que estas historias sean de su total agrado.

Capítulo 7

Edward estaba adelante de la puerta de Emmet reflexionando sobre su situación. Todo en él quería dar la vuelta y alejarse. Bella no le había llamado. Ella no apareció en la cafetería. Su silencio era ensordecedor.

Si admitiese la verdad, estaba herido profundamente, pero entendía por qué. Él había sido rechazado anteriormente. ¿Habría dicho algo mal cuando ella le contó su historia? ¿Habría forzado mucho la situación?

Esta era la primera vez en años que se sentía inseguro de sí mismo. Era un Dom, era definitivo. Lo peor era que cuando Emmet llamó para pedirle que viniera a la próxima fiesta, no lo había pensado dos veces antes de venir. Era patético.

No quería otra Sub. Él quería participar esa noche. Sin embargo, allí estaba él, esperando que Bella estuviese. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Él esperaría sin poder hacer nada mientras Emmet escogía a otro compañero anónimo para ella? ¿Podría hacer eso? Él negó con la cabeza. Él sabía que no lo haría. Sin embargo, la necesidad de verla era más grande que el miedo al rechazo.

Llamó a la puerta y enderezó la espalda. No pudo evitar la sensación deprimente de que estaba a punto de experimentar una noche aburrida. O peor aún, una noche devastadora y dolorosa.

La fiesta estaba candente, y había más personas que las dos semanas anteriores. Dos sumisos hicieron contacto visual con él. Con resignación, se volvió para irse cuando por el rabillo del ojo captó un destello de unos ojos marrones, pelo castaño rojizo salvaje y un escote fabuloso.

Bella. Sin máscara. No, Emmet no estaba a la vista. En su mirada directa, bajó los ojos y tomó una posición de sumisión con las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza inclinada hacia delante.

Edward parpadeó. Ella se ofrecía como una sub. Para él. Ella tenía que saber lo que eso significaba. Él estaría a cargo. Él podría tocar su cara y obligarla a tocarlo. El regalo que ella le ofrecía era inmenso.

En lugar de tocar su cara, su declaración de aceptación acostumbrada, mantuvo las manos apartadas. Vio un destello de miel y marrón cuando ella lo miraba a través de sus pestañas. Entonces, su mano se posó sobre la de él, y él la llevó hacia las escaleras.

Al detenerse en el primer escalón, inclinó la cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirarla a los ojos. Necesitaba una opción, el no aceptaría nada menos de ella. Él era el Dom y ella la Sub.

—¿Bella, estás segura? —Su voz se endureció para darle una idea de lo que estaba por venir.

—Sí.

— ¿Sí qué?—Exigió.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y oscurecieron como si su pedido la hubiera emocionado.

—Sí, Maestro.

—Ve al cuarto que hemos utilizado antes. —Levantó alto la barbilla.— No hay amarras esta noche, Bella. Ve y espérame. —Sus pupilas se dilataron por miedo esta vez, pero la fuerza que él admiraba también brilló allí. ¿Ella tendría la máscara para mantener el control? ¿Ella realmente se expondría como una sub?

—Sí, Maestro.

Su voz. Jesús, su voz era ronca y sexy. Se puso duro sólo escuchando su voz llamándolo Maestro. Y sus ojos. Sonrió. No perder sería difícil. Un reto que él apreciaría.

Sus ojos fueron atraídos de nuevo por ese dulce balanceo de minifalda de cuero negro. Llevaba zapatos de tacón alto y él deseaba verla solo con ellos. Ella miró por encima del hombro, y la llama en la profundidad de sus ojos casi le hizo perseguirla por el pasillo. Pero tenía que mantener su papel dominante. Ella quería jugar como una Sub, pero siempre había mantenido un control completo. Ahora, él la controlaría. Al menos hasta que se diera cuenta de la alegría que podría traer la sumisión completa. Entonces estaría a su merced. Y no podía esperar.

Una mano le tocó el codo.

—Esto demuestra que no estaba equivocado.

Edward aparto los ojos de la figura seductora que se alejaba.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Emmet? No está protegida por la máscara.

—Ella está dejando atrás el pasado. Quería hacerlo poco a poco, pero ella quiso saltar con ambos pies. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Ella ni siquiera sabe sus propios límites. Sí los cruza antes de estar lista, se puede hacer daño.

—Muy bien. Introducción a la Psicología.

Edward miró hacia atrás a la parte superior de la escalera. Bella estaba arriesgando mucho para estar con él, y él tenía que lidiar con este regalo con el respeto que se merecía. Esta no era una Sub para ser lastimada. Ella era una Sub que sería estimada.

Riendo, él puso su mano sobre el hombro de Emmet.

—Ella es la única para mí, Emmet. No estoy aquí para divertirme y salir. Sé para lo que vengo.

Los músculos tensos de Emmet se relajaron con el contacto de la mano de Edward, y sus ojos quedaron sospechosamente húmedos.

—Asegúrate de obtener una palabra de seguridad de ella. —Y el hombre mayor se alejó bruscamente.

Sin embargo, cuando Edward subió los escalones no sabía lo que iba a encontrar. La obediencia era una cosa. La aceptación era algo diferente. Si la arrinconase, sólo sumaria más daños a los que ella y otros habían hecho.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y la encontró como le había ordenado. Ella estaba desnuda, sin ninguna amarra ni máscara. Sus ojos estaban bien cerrados, y parecía ansiosa. Se acercó a la cama antes de emitir la primera orden. Tal vez la primera y la última que daría con ella.

—Abre los ojos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. El miedo nubló sus ojos hasta quedar de color miel, y parpadeó rápidamente. Ella lo miró fijamente, el inflamar la pasión entre ellos, como siempre.

— ¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad, Bella?

El rápido vistazo al espejo de dos caras y de nuevo a él, le dijo que ella no había pensado en ello. Había venido aquí sin protección. La idea de este hecho lo enfureció y emocionó al mismo tiempo. Tenía que conocer sus límites. Esperó pacientemente.

—Mi palabra de seguridad es máscara.

Movió la cabeza.

—Ven aquí y desnúdame. — Dos exigencias. Estos eran pasos enormes para ella, pero los tuvo que dar.

Tacto. Ella tendría que oírlo, verlo y tocarlo. La reticencia se encontraba en cada movimiento que hizo cuando se levantó de la cama y se puso delante de él. Le temblaban las manos cuando le desabrochó la camisa y la sacó de sus hombros. Se arrodilló y desabrochó los pantalones, empujándolos con torpeza hasta la alfombra.

Su aliento silbó cuando pasó la mano sobre su duro pene mientras deslizaba la ropa interior azul por sus muslos. Su cálido aliento le acariciaba el pene.

Ella lo miró.

— ¿Puedo?—Un susurro.

_¡Mierda, sí! Has eso. Chúpame. Maldita sea. Hazlo._

—Sí, puedes.

Sus ojos lo miraron mientras rodeaba la cabeza de su pene con la boca. Pasó la lengua por toda su longitud. Gimió, y las vibraciones casi hicieron que se derramase en su boca. Con una mano, empujó su hombro y rompió el contacto.

Arrodillada, esperó. El dulce que le había negado era suyo. Todo suyo.

—Bésame— gruñó deseando tenerla, casi abrumado, a toda ella.

Se levantó y se frotó sus pechos contra él. Sus manos cubrieron su rostro, y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Se quedó callado mientras ella exploraba su boca con la suya. Abrió la boca y le tocó los labios con su lengua. Al ver que no había respuesta lo abrazo para estar más cerca.

Cuando se tocaron sus lenguas, gimió y refregó su cuerpo contra él, buscando el contacto que se había negado siempre a los dos. Él respondió amasando su culo dulce. Ella gimió contra su boca y sus manos se aferraron confusamente a su pelo, causando una sensación de hormigueo en el cuero cabelludo.

El interrumpió el beso, respirando pesadamente.

—Cálmate, dulce. Tenemos que tomarlo con calma.

La última palabra fue un gemido, una de sus manos salió de su cabello para agarrar su pene con un fuerte tirón. Él maniobró junto a la cama y apretó los dientes por la necesidad de poseerla, de marcarla.

Tan suavemente como pudo, la dirigió hacia abajo, hacia el colchón, hasta que estuvo acostada en frente de él como un bocadillo. No había miedo en sus ojos ahora, sólo una necesidad imperiosa. Él agarró sus dedos errantes y los mantuvo por encima de su cabeza con una mano alrededor de sus muñecas. La besó en las mejillas, las orejas, el cuello, y ella se arqueó contra él.

—Eres tan hermosa. No hay nadie tan sexy como tú. Me vuelves loco. —Las palabras que susurró en su oído la hicieron retorcerse debajo de él, deslizando su humedad a lo largo del muslo.

Los susurros penetraron en su cerebro nublado.

—Te quiero a ti. Te necesito. Por favor, tócame. Por favor.

Se quedó callado.

— ¿Dónde? Dime dónde quieres que te toque.

Sus ojos se encontraron. La confianza, la necesidad, todo el deseo corría en las profundidades de color verde.

—Tírame del pelo. Dame un beso. Tócame todo el cuerpo. Y no pares de hablar. Por favor.

El permiso para hacer todas las cosas que lo habían mantenido alejado lo enloqueció. Soltó sus muñecas y metió las manos en su pelo levantando su cara contra la suya. Cubriéndola con su cuerpo, cada punto de contacto era ardiente, la besó apasionadamente.

Edward la dominó exigiendo una respuesta y para su alegría, ella respondió. Arqueando la espalda, le acarició toda la longitud del pene, arrastrando su pegajosa respuesta sobre él. El olor de sus jugos y la suavidad de su cabello combinado, avivó su pasión hasta que la aplastó contra él, presionando su pene contra su entrada. Ella se derramó sobre él y gimió.

Quién tenía el control en ese momento, él no lo sabía ni le importaba. Apoyó los pies en el suelo, y sus manos se mantuvieron firmes en sus caderas mientras la miraba. Tenía los ojos medio abiertos, fijos en el deseo sensual y ardiente. Un rubor cubría el cuello y el pecho.

Se alejó apenas lo suficiente como para ponerse un condón con los temblorosos dedos, y entonces la agarró, rodeando su cuello con las manos, y la besó larga y profundamente. Ella era salvaje en sus brazos, moviéndose y retorciéndose.

Con las caderas en la cama, se metió en su canal caliente, apretado, y mantuvo la mirada en su rostro mientras ella gritaba de placer. Él apuñaló sus paredes sensibles, y ella iba al encuentro de cada empuje. Con una mano agarrando su pelo para ver todas las emociones en su rostro, buscó con la otra mano su clítoris y le acarició la pequeña protuberancia hasta que sus músculos se apretaron a su alrededor. Ella gimió más fuerte, pero él no permitió ningún descanso.

—Una vez más. Una vez más. Una vez más. —Él lo repitió con el mismo fuerte empuje. No se cansaba.

Esta vez, el orgasmo de ella se derramo sobre él. La expresión de éxtasis de su rostro y el grito lloroso lo llevó a la cumbre. Él se enterró profundamente una última vez y encontró su propia liberación.

Cuando su mundo se enderezó otra vez, bajó la cabeza para descansar sobre ella. Sus dedos acariciaron su rostro, tan ligero como las plumas. Él la agarró por el pelo, embelesado por la sensación de tocar su cara.

—Yo no tenía miedo de ti. —Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y de un color cafe oscuro. La maravilla de su voz era casi inocente.

— ¿Ha tenido antes?

—Yo odiaba a todos. Me hablaste y me hiciste quererte más. Me has tocado, y yo no tuve miedo.

—Me preocupo por ti. De alguna manera los sabes.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Así que ya sabes que no estoy aquí para una rapidita.

Por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación, parecía insegura.

—Lo sé, pero...

Él coloco dos dedos sobre sus labios.

—No digas nada más. Todo esto es extraño. Necesitas tiempo para acostumbrarte a mí. —Dios, odiaba lo que tenía que hacer, pero por ella, que tenía que hacer esto.

Separándose lejos de ella antes de que ella cambiara de opinión, comenzó a tomar sus ropas.

—Me voy a San Francisco por algún tiempo. Estaré de vuelta dentro de dos semanas. Si estás aquí la noche del sábado cuando regrese, sabrás lo que estoy buscando. Si quieres probar eso, puedes presentarte directamente a mí entonces.

Se puso de pie delante de él, desnuda, confundida. Él puso su mano debajo de la barbilla.

—Acabas de descubrir algo sorprendente sobre ti, pero quiero más que diversión, Bella. No te compartiré. En dos semanas, sabrás si soy suficiente para ti.

Era la única manera. Él sabía lo que estaba buscando, pero ella necesitaba saber lo que quería. Él quería todo o nada.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Las siguientes dos semanas parecían no tener fin. Bella estaba feliz por haber pasado a través de sus propias barreras. Ella estaba tan emocionada que quería compartirlo con todos, pero especialmente con Edward. Los celos exponían su cara fea cuando pensaba en él con otra mujer en San Francisco. Ella sabía que allí había clubs BDSM y sumisas disponibles con menos traumas.

Pero adaptarse a su nueva sexualidad sin la pareja sexual que quería era intolerable. Luego, tres días antes de acabar el plazo de dos semanas, eso se manifestó.

Ella lo amaba. Con pasión, sin lugar a dudas, sin reservas.

¿Él la amaba? Oveja Negra

Ella pensó que él podría amarla y se hundió en la desesperación cuando se convenció de que no lo haría.

Emmet era un buen amigo, más que nada por escuchar. Por último, dijo: —Él sabe lo que significa para ti, dulce. Descubrir tu verdadera sexualidad, no una dominada por el miedo o por una experiencia sexual terrible. Él quiere que te sientas cómodo con ella.

La frustración quemó su cerebro.

—No lo entiendo. Me saqué la máscara. Me convertí en la sumisa que realmente soy.

—Pero no sabes tus límites. ¿Qué tipo de sumisa eres? ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar? Estas son cosas que no necesitaste tratar. El uso de la máscara te dio la protección de poder levantarte y decir basta —se pasó una mano por el pelo.— De alguna manera, yo no te hice ningún favor, ayudándote a hacerlo.

Ella dio un paso adelante y le tocó el brazo.

—Tenía que llegar de esta manera, David. Me hubiera vuelto loca si no me ayudaban enseguida.

—No te obliga a nada, entendiste eso. Él básicamente te dio permiso para dormir con otra persona si eso es lo que quieres hacer. —Negó con la cabeza.—Este es un regalo increíble para un Dom de su clase.

—¿Porque él cree que le pertenece?

—No, chica, porque te pertenece por completo.

No hubo ningún desafío para Bella después de todo. Ella no iba a dormir con otro Dom. Amaba a Edward y quería conocer sus límites con él y con nadie más.

El sábado por la noche, se vistió de manera diferente. En vez de cuero negro y medias sexy, llevaba una falda de seda verde y una blusa a juego con escote profundo. Aún llevaba sus zapatos de tacón, pero su aspecto y el comportamiento indican que ella era una comprometida sumisa que no estaba disponible. Era un mensaje sutil, pero entendible para la mayoría de los asistentes a la fiesta.

Ella supo el momento en que él entró en la habitación. Se le cortó la respiración y tragó en seco. Dios, era magnífico. Pelo rubio rojizo, ojos verdes, alto, manos grandes y un físico grandioso. Pero también notó sus ojeras y la tensión alrededor de su boca. El alivio inundó su cuerpo. La había extrañado.

Él cruzó la habitación, sus ojos recorriendo a los otros huéspedes. Cuando ella salió del rincón oscuro y se colocó delante de él, se quedó inmóvil. Ella bajó los ojos y estudió sus mocasines. Sus dedos le tocaron la cara, y ella se inclinó ante él, deleitándose en su toque. Se deslizó por la barbilla y la obligó a examinar sus ojos.

—¿Maestro?— Ella quiso decirle que no sabía qué clase de sumisa era. Ella era la suya. Sólo suya.

Todo lo que vio en sus ojos la sorprendió. La desesperación que notó le calentó el corazón. Él la quería. Ella lo sabía.

Se inclinó y le susurró al oído.

—Corre a la habitación, dulce. De lo contrario, puedo follarte en el pasillo, y yo prefiero no hacerlo.

La excitación y el deseo hicieron hervir su sangre, y cuando la soltó, ella se volvió y corrió hacia las escaleras. Ella deseo estar con sus botas en lugar de tacones.

Sus pasos sonaron detrás de ella. Miró hacia atrás y dio un pequeño grito. Estaba casi sobre ella. Era como un tigre cazando a su presa. El miedo exprimido a través de los nervios, pero era un tipo distinto de miedo y sólo le hizo querer más.

Se las arregló para llegar a la sala delante de él y se fue por la puerta con él caliente siguiéndola.

Él la agarró del brazo, pegando su espalda a su cuerpo.

—¿Cuál es tu palabra de seguridad, Bella. Rápido.

—Todavía es máscara. —Inclinada hacia atrás para mirarlo fijamente, ella trató de recordar que era su Sub. —¿Puedo besarte?

—Sí, maldita sea. —Él la encontró a la mitad de camino y enrolló la mano con su cabello, mientras atraía el cuerpo contra el suyo.

Con las lenguas entrelazadas, instó la pasión entre ellos. Entre besos, le susurró febrilmente. Sus susurros no tenían sentido, pero no le importó. Ella se desabrochó la ropa, le arrancó la camisa y luego la de ella. Los botones volaron. Podía estar asustada. Podía parar, pero se perdió en su amor por ese hombre.

Cuando ambos estaban desnudos y respirando con dificultad, ella se puso de rodillas y esperó. Él tenía que dar permiso para ello. Ella notó el temblor corriendo a través de su cuerpo y su respiración profunda. Él movió las manos por su pelo y la empujo hacia su pene, ella sabía lo que quería.

La sensación de su boca mientras se deslizaba por él, la dejo mojada y necesitada. Ella lo tragó por completo, amó la sensación de la punta de su pene golpeando la parte posterior de la garganta. Le acarició las venas con su lengua, mientras adoraba como él se tensaba con cada golpe.

Él apretó su hombro, y rompió el contacto, ella gimió. Ella quería su semen deslizándose por su garganta. Quería probar su esencia salada.

— ¿Quieres Bella?—Inclinado la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara. No se dio cuenta que había hablado en voz alta.

—Sí, lo quiero. Quiero que te vengas. —Él le jalo el pelo.

—Entonces, puedes.

Él gimió inmediatamente cuando ella, con la parte posterior de la garganta, lo sorbió y luego volvió a frotar la punta del pene con lengua para volverlo al fondo de la garganta. Ella le apretó las bolas en sus manos al mismo ritmo que empujó en la boca. Ella gimió cuando sus caderas se movieron salvajemente y pudo sentir los chorros del inminente orgasmo de su pene. Gritó su nombre cuando el alivio le llenó la boca con un sabor agridulce. Ella lo chupó hasta la última gota.

Ella sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que le temblaban las piernas. Sin embargo, él la agarró con facilidad debajo de los brazos y la levantó contra de él, sus muslos descansando sobre sus caderas. Con los brazos alrededor de ella, él se echó hacia atrás para llegar a sus pechos. Le mordió y pellizcó los pezones, y sintió la humedad drenar por su cuerpo. Él la puso suavemente en la cama, y la besó por toda la cara y el cuello. Sus dedos rodeando los pezones.

Mientras su boca bajaba por su cuerpo, él era firme, áspero, y gruñía. Cada dentada causaba que su cuerpo se contrajese y sus nervios saltasen. El placer la quemaba donde la tocaba con su boca, marcándola. Luego, su boca cubrió la lomita depilada y chupó su clítoris usando los dientes y la lengua para volverla loca. Ella se frotó contra él, llamándole por su nombre cuando llegó al clímax. Las sucesivas olas del orgasmo pulsaron hasta que todo lo que tenía que hacer era mover la lengua dentro de ella y ella llegar otra vez al orgasmo. Él pasó lo que pareció una eternidad torturándola, amándola.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarla, con una secreta intensidad en su expresión.

—Te extrañé. Más de lo que pensaba.

Ella suspiró.

—Tenía tanto miedo que no lo hicieras. Después de todo lo que pasó... —Ella se detuvo, temerosa de continuar por miedo a arruinar el momento.

La besó en la barriga.

—¿No lo sabes, Bella?— Su voz se sofocó contra la piel, y se estremeció al oír el sonido de su nombre en los labios.

¿Saber? ¿Saber qué? Sus pensamientos se dispersaron mientras su lengua maliciosa se deslizaba por su clítoris excitado y dejaba sus sentidos tambaleándose. Perdió el control, y levantó las caderas más cerca de su boca para el placer que fluía a través de ella.

Luego hizo una pausa, pero sólo lo suficiente para darle un beso fuerte y profundo. La satisfacción y el miedo corrían por ella cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba duro como una roca de nuevo. Ella pensó que la penetraría, pero se volteó sobre su estómago.

Con su polla dura presionando su culo y sus manos vueltas para apretar los pechos, no estaba segura de lo que pensaba hacer. Incluso con la máscara, nadie había querido tener sexo anal con ella. Ella siempre había querido probar, pero tenía miedo de perder el control.

Pero ahora...

—Dios, me encanta tu culo. Es tan dulce y perfecto. —Se inclinó más y le dio un mordisco a un lado. Ella arqueó su boca, el dolor del placer amoroso de sus dentadas. Le pasó la mano por la espalda, acariciando. Un dedo se deslizó a través de la grieta de alrededor de la pequeña entrada, y se volvió más húmedo. No creía que pudiera tener otro orgasmo.

—Voy a joderte el culo, Bella —le susurró al oído.— Di la palabra, y me detengo.

—Te quiero, pero... —Se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro.

— ¿Pero, dulce?

—Nunca he hecho esto.

Pasó los dedos por encima de su columna vertebral, y la besó en la oreja.

—Nunca te hare daño. Nunca.

—Yo confío en ti. —Suspiró y trató de relajarse. Este era un hombre que tenía el control y quería complacerla.

—Voy a ser bueno al hacer esto. —Llegó al lubricante en la mesilla de noche, a propósito colocado allí, y ella sintió el fresco líquido que goteó en su culo. Sus manos eran tan cálidas y fuertes mientras el usaba un dedo para estirar su entrada.

Ella se abrazó. ¿Dolería? ¿Se hundiría en su culo como lo había hecho en su vagina?

Una mano se deslizó bajo ella para acariciar su clítoris mientras empujaba su pene contra su recto. Sin embargo, él no trató de penetrar en él. Abrió sus piernas y continuó tocando su clítoris con los dedos, conduciéndola a lo más cercano a un orgasmo. Luego deslizó dos dedos en su vagina y con el dedo pulgar giró alrededor de su clítoris.

Ella no tenía ni idea, sólo se concentraba en su mano. Cuando entró lentamente en su canal oscuro, quemado, su inminente orgasmo la tenía retorciéndose y resistiendo. Cuanto más su pene se deslizaba, los dedos bombeaban más rápido en la vagina. Antes de ser cubierta por completo, ella se rompió en mil pedazos, gritando y empujando contra los dedos y el pene.

Luego aguijoneó hacia adelante, entrando y saliendo de su culo. El orgasmo vertió el caliente chorro dentro de ella. Ella volvió en sí de nuevo.

Lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro mientras ella estaba debajo de él, palpitando y cansada.

Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad, salió de ella y la abrazó.

— ¿Te duele? Por favor, dime que no te hice daño.

—Oh, Dios mío. Fue increíble. — ¿Era todo lo que podía decir?.

Se echó a reír, apretándola contra él, el aliento alborotaba su cabello.

Contra su cuello, murmuró: —Te amo.

Él se puso de pie, y en el miedo se llevó las manos al corazón.

— ¿Qué?

—Te quiero, Edward. —Ella no podía verlo.

Apartó la cabeza y la obligó a encontrar su mirada.

— ¿Está segura?

—Sí, lo siento, pero estoy segura.

—Te amo, también. Te amo desde hace tiempo. ¿Por qué si no te dejaría sola durante dos semanas? ¿Fue una tortura?

Ella sonrió, encantada y satisfecha.

— También fue una tortura para mí. Y no en el buen sentido.

Los dos se rieron, y de repente sonrió. Reír. ¿Quién iba a creer que esto era posible? Tocando su cara, ella se sumergió en la profundidad del amor y el deseo de ser mirada. Una mujer que haría cualquier cosa por eso.

Incluso pudo salir de detrás de la máscara que usaba.

Fin


	9. Chapter 9

**BUENO CHICAS LES QUIERO DEJAR EL ARGUMENTO DE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA YA HAY DOS CAPITULOS SUBIDOS HOY ESPERO LES AGRADE A MI ME ENCANTO, ES UNA NUEVA ADAPTACION ESPERO OS GUSTE Y SE SUBIRAN CAPITULOS LUNES Y MIERCOLES, HOY SUBI DOS PORQUE ESTABA EMOCIONADA ESPERO QUEDEN TAN PRENDADAS COMO YO.**

**BELLA** quiere someterse, pero no con cualquiera que se crea un Dom. Tiene que ser más duro y capaz que la panda de matones del barrio donde se crió. Ya había renunciado a la búsqueda de un verdadero Dom, cuando su amigo la lleva como aprendiz a un exclusivo club de BDSM, con los grandes maestros de Shadowlands. Bella está emocionada... y aterrorizada.

Obligado a aceptar a una desconocida sumisa en su programa de entrenamiento cuidadosamente desarrollado, el maestro **Cullen** está furioso. No sólo por ser una joven recién llegada al mundo del BDSM, si no porque ella no es adecuada para su papel... blindada en cuero, como una Domme, es más probable que taladre a un Dom, a que se arrodille ante él. El maestro Cullen decide echarla, la quiere fuera. Pero después de intimidarla sin piedad, castigarla y abrazarla finalmente, él ve a la mujer escondida dentro de esa misteriosa armadura emocional, y su completa entrega captura su corazón.

Aunque el Maestro Cullen era famoso por su estilo de vida sin restricciones, Bella cree que podría estar interesado en ella, hasta que descubre que no es sólo un camarero... es también policía. Tal vez él ignore su pasado desliz con la ley, pero cuando otra interna la acusa de robar dinero, Bella está segura de haber perdido al maestro que quería con todo su corazón.


End file.
